<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watch by hornybraincell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768299">Watch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornybraincell/pseuds/hornybraincell'>hornybraincell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Max's Kinktober Drabbles 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Implied/Referenced Bughead, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:28:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornybraincell/pseuds/hornybraincell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It’s almost too easy to watch her. She’s suspicious of him at first – but for the wrong reason. Charles doesn’t want to kill her. He just wants her.</i><br/><br/>Kinktober Day 2: <b>Voyeurism</b></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Cooper/Original Charles Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Max's Kinktober Drabbles 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Watch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 2 of my kinktober drabble prompt fills! I opened up a spreadsheet with 2-3 kink prompts for all 31 days. Then, I let my twitter followers pick a kink for the day and request a pairing and any additional specifications.</p><p>This one is for voyeurism! I've been a fan of Riverdale for a while now, but haven't ever written for the fandom. Delighted to pop my Riverdale cherry with some noncon voyeurism and incest ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s almost too easy to watch her. She’s suspicious of him at first – but for the wrong reason. Charles doesn’t want to kill her. He just </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants</span>
  </em>
  <span> her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It feels wrong to do this, when she’s finally trusted him, let herself get close to another ally. But he can’t help it, curling a hand around his cock while he peeks at the surveillance feed running on the screen to the left. God, Betty was just in here earlier, her and her boyfriend, his...brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t think about Jughead in that way. Not like he thinks about his sister, the curve of her back when she bends over to take a closer look at a screen, the look of concentration on her face when she’s trying to solve a case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look of concentration on her face now, as she gets a third finger in her little cunt, tongue sticking out and wetting her lips with determination. He feels dirty as he runs his hand up and down his shaft, thumbing at the tip of his dick where it starts to wet as he leaks. Betty is probably thinking of Jughead, and here Charles is, cast aside once again, just like he had been by their mother. It’s hard not to be bitter, but he could never take that out on Betty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not when he hears her little gasps and moans as she rides a pillow on her bed, moving her hips in a way that looks obscene in that little-girl room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could be the one guiding her hand as it rubs at her clit desperately, pushing her towards her pleasure. He could be the one inside of her, filling her up, he could be the one on top of her, thumbs kneading at her chest. He’s disgusting. He’s a pervert. God, but he comes all over his hand the moment he sees Betty stick a fist in her mouth and cry out in orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He may feel wrong, but the benefits so outweigh the downsides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s still so young. There’s so much he could teach her. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>y'all know the drill.....kudos &amp; comments if ya liked it, exit out if ya didn't &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>